Legend of Korra: Amon's Pet
by RealKorra
Summary: Amon captures young woman whom he thought was the Avatar after her arrival in the world of Korra. very obsessed with Korra.. the young woman is subjected to Amon's demands until he feels her punishment is enough. this is brand new Legend of Korra series set in time of Korra AU. (10/29/17)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE**

 _i'd like to inform everyone that this is an ongoing series, virtually being developed in time. so without further ado.. i'd like to present Legend of Korra: Amon's Pet. a wonderful, yet sexy hot slave story. my original character Cassandra, portrayed by me. mistaken for Avatar Korra, she was captured by Amon.. forced to do exactly as he says until Amon decides to let her go if he feels that her punishment has been enough._ ~ **RealKorra**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Arrival and Captured**

Cassandra arrived into the nighttime world of Korra's. arrived here via Vortex portal, she landed full on grass stark naked. she stood up, looked at herself while the vortex closed on itself. said, _"my clothes, they're gone."_ then said, _"i have big boobs and pussy.. i'm girl."_ looked around and sees the air temple island. _"that's it."_ she says.

she walks into cold sea, _"ahhh! so cold! i'm gonna be freezing my butt off!"_ swims all way to the island. she walks up into the steps then quickly darted into bushes nearby after seeing nearby patrols approaching. wishing not to be caught naked in front of those boys, she waited till they leave. Cassandra made it into the compound. she begins to climb her way up towards the open window of the tower (where Korra is staying) Cassandra manages to makes it despite being naked and could be seen by boys like that. she pulled herself into the room, looked around for drawers. found them.

she walked up to them, pulled the top drawer open. revealing Korra's sets of hair spools. she took the first set in middle, put them on her hair.  
she looked in mirror while putting spools on, she realized that her hair is same as Korra's. so was her breasts, figure, just about everything of herself was exactly same as Korra except her eyes. her eyes were brown. she could easily pass as Korra but not without the same eyes. so she thought to herself, _"i can put the shades on, i could pass as her."_

she then went back to drawer, closed the first one, opened the middle one below. revealed her sets of outfits. her trademark blue one piece swimsuit with pants, armband and wristbands. she put them on herself, it fits her like glove. she then closed the drawer, opened the last one.  
revealing sets of boots. she took boots from the drawer, closed it then proceeded to put them on. they fit as well.

she heard noises coming from outside of the door, sounded like someone is coming. she quickly jumped out the window, grabbed the cable and slinged herself way down into bushes again. then escaped into the dock, took a boat to the city. just as the alarm caused by Korra went off, because she checked her drawers before she was ready to return to the city after a bath. she was shocked.

following morning, Korra and the gang including Lin Beifong went on road in Republic City to look for thief that stole Korra's clothes. hoping to find whoever that is.

Cassandra still wearing Korra's outfit, was walking on the sidewalk when she turned her back. sees them, she darted into the alleys and hid. once they passed, she went out of hiding and walked normally. arrived at the gardens of the Republic City, smelling beautiful flowers. as she bent over to smell, a voice said, _"hello, Avatar Korra"_ she turned to her left and stand up slowly. why? she was looking at Amon himself.

suddenly equalists show up, surrounded her. she looked around her, even to her back. clearly surrounded. she asked, _"what are you gonna do? capture me?"_ he replies, _"yes. to capture you is my goal. i intend to take your bending away and present you as my prize, as a warning to those who would challenge or oppose me."_

she says, _"you're crazy. you can't do that."_ Amon replies, _"we'll see. grab her!"_ the equalists attacks her, but Cassandra counterattacks. disabling her attackers with strange technique not seen before. she escapes from the gardens, fleeing to alleys. she pants heavily, even bent over, her right hand clutching the wall of the building.

equalists shows up with Amon. Amon says, _"you can run, but you can't hide from me."_ she looks back, over her left shoulder. she replies, _"you're obsessed with me?"_ he responds, _"young lady, i am obsessed with you, more than what i want is to take away your bending"_ she stood again, then picked up items nearby. used them to fight against equalists, defeating them. she then fled again. she had escaped the equalists, was safe. few hours later into nighttime, equalists showed up.

she ran to the entrance of the alleys and hid here. Amon showed up here, said _"you may hide, but i will find you."_ she was hiding in the bushes and under the fallen tree log. Amon sees the log, orders Equalists to electrocute the log. so they did. after that, she comes out and ran. she was not affected by it. one equalist struck her behind her back with electrocuted ball. she was electrocuted again, this time to affect her. she dropped to her knees, other equalists grabbed her wrists, tied her wrists behind her back. she was picked up then put on the shoulder of equalist. Cassandra was groaning softly, her forehead was grabbed by Amon. looking at him as Amon looks at her. _"hmm.. give me the light."_ a light was shined on her, it revealed that her eyes are brown. but only the Avatar has cyan eyes. yet the girl looked like the Avatar in every way.

he replies, _"take the girl to my office"_ she was taken here. morning came, she woke up tied behind her back on the bed. a voice said, _"have good sleep?"_ she looked to her right side, Amon sitting here looking at her. before she could speak, Amon said, _"you know, that was very brave but foolish. you have imposed as Avatar Korra, here will be your punishment. until i decide what punishment you will receive, i am going to parade you around."_

she replies, _"no, i didn't do it! i didn't impose as her. i.. jus.. "_ he listens up, replies _"just.. what?"_ she blushes, _"i.. stole her clothes so that i could have clothing to wear. that's all, i swear."_ he replied, _"so you were.. naked when you arrived here? am i correct?"_

she blushes even more, nods head _"y.. yes... i was.. naked... (lies to him) my clothes were stolen, what i was supposed to do? i can't just.. show up naked."_ Amon slams the fist into table just as she surprised with little jump. he replies _"don't lie to me young lady. i can tell. now, tell me the truth. or your punishment will be far more different."_ she blushes and told him the truth. _"that's what i did. i swear, honest truth."_ Amon nods head, _"good, that's the truth. it's very honest. now, i am going to punish you."_

she was surprised. _"but.. for what?"_ he replies, _"for lying to me. your first punishment will be you being electrocuted on your nipples."_ she blushes and pleads, _"no, no, no! please don't! you can't do this!"_ he replies, _"your smart aleck mouth got you in this trouble."_ then calls guards to tie her ankles to the bottom end of bed.

Amon walks up to her, stands over her. _"let's see what's here underneath that top."_ she pleads again. _"please don't.. please"_ blushing lot. he unzips her top from front, opening up the front. revealing her large breasts. she is blushing redder than ever yet flustered red. he replies, _"hmm.. that's very nice. you got your mother's genes."_ he teases her nipples. then attaches the jumper cable types to her nipples. then attaches to the machine.

he starts it up. before he presses the button, he says _"these nipples will be very sensitive by time i push it. enjoy"_ he presses, she screams as her nipples are being electrocuted.

after three minutes, her nipples are firm and puffed, hard. her nipples now comes with heightened sensitivity like never before. she was untied, ordered to fix her top herself. she did that.

Amon, who administered the nipple electrocution said _"you're now doing what i ask. i hope you understand your position you're in. your first punishment is over. i expect you to return here, because if you don't.. you will be brought back here with force."_ she replies, _"yes sir..."_

seeing that it was her first punishment and that she believes that here will be more if she disobeys him. truly sees no way out of it. she put on the lipstick and was released from the building. she knew that she had lost to him through little punishment on her. she went to the park and looked down, thinking for any ways to truly escape from Amon. she was met with little disappointment. she had realized that his followers could easily overtake her now that she's more sensitive to the electrocution from Amon.

she has even realized that her actions has cost her more than her dignity and pride. it has cost her her normal life that she will never live because of Amon's obsession with Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Choices**

The next day later, Cassandra showed up at Amon's building, still wearing Korra's stolen clothing. she was faced with Amon himself. Amon presented Cassandra with two choices. Choice one: to serve as his woman, masquerading as Korra and to make his fantasies happen of what he'd do to her.

Second choice: Watch the real Avatar lose her bending, taking her place as that fantasies of his happen to Korra. Amon says: "the latter will happen at right time... so.. This is the choices i am offering you. The Avatar will get off easy, only her bending will be taken. no harm will come to her. if you choose the first part. If not, you will watch it happen to her in front of you.. I will see to that the whole world watches their precious Avatar turned into submissive slut, following only my orders. Then maybe i will give her bending back."

Cassandra looks down with frown, then look at Amon with fierce stare while her cheeks are blushing red. She said: "you're despicable! this is sadistic thing to do to her! Shes's innocent!" Amon rebuffs her, "yet.. but she won't be, once i am done with her." Cassandra gasps, covers her mouth with her right hand as she looks down to her side. Tear runs down her left side of face. Then looks at Amon.

Determined to not allow this to happen to Korra, she said.. "Amon. Fine. I will do as you say.. but i won't agree to this if you take her bending away. just leave her alone. Please."

Amon turns around, picks up a box. He puts it on table in front of Cassandra. He looks at her, proceeds to say, "so it is agreed. I will leave.. Her be. for now."

Cassandra looks at box with shocked face. "W..what's this.. you.. cannot.. be serious." Amon picks the collar out of box. "I am serious.. This is what you remember seeing this from your world. A similar item used for similar purpose: to obey."

Cassandra walks backwards in fear, she is then surrounded by Equalists. She looks back over her shoulder, then looks at Amon with angry face. "Amon, don't you dare! i won't wear that!" Amon walks towards her, "it is what we agreed upon on.. i.. merely left out the part where you have to wear it. or.. She will."

She gasps.. Groans softly, "... Fine." Looks away, flipping her long hair up as Amon walks behind her, putting the shock collar on her neck/throat. The collar is now locked in position. Amon says: "time for test." She looks back, with surprised expression, "what!" Amon shocks her with flick of button on the remote. Cassandra shrieks as she is being shocked on high settings. After the initial shock, she drops over the table, laying there with her butt exposed to Amon. "... Argh... D.. Damn you.." Still shivering a little from her first experience with shock collar.. Amon says to her: "oops.. Anyway, look at that butt. This is nice view." Places his right hand on her right buttock. She gasps at the touch, looks back. "D..don't... P.. please. Amon rubs his hardening penis against her vagina. She blushes, "n.. Nooo.. Stop.. Stop it. You..you're rubbing me here"

Amon, knows how she is reacting.. "It seems you're very sensitive since our first meeting." She gasps, blushes while looking back, "i'm not!" Amon responds with pointing remote in front of her face. "Really... Maybe i should do more then?" Cassandra blushes more, "w.. Wait! No! Don't!" She gets shocked again. experiencing same settings. She gets very wet easily down here. Amon notices this and begins to rub it again with his cock, this time to rubs firmly against. She shudders and squeals, gripping the table tightly. "S.. STOP! P.. PLEASE. Amon grabs her pants, drops it, revealing that Korra's clothing is actually one piece swimsuit underneath. Amon gets more stiff with her outfit, "this is GREAT look for you. It certainly suits you! She blushes more red, looking back with embarrassment. "N.. no! This.. is not.. what i meant for you."

Amon grabs her bottom half of the suit where her vagina is at, exposes it as he whips out his thick, cum-dripping cock. revealing shocked expression on her face. Unable to move her legs, she whimpers at thought of his thing exploring her insides, being violated. Amon slaps her butt cheek with it Amon: "oh don't worry.. I wont violate you.. You have magnificent pink slit.. I believe you are virgin." She looks at him with blushed expression even more before.. "I.. but.. ... Y.. yes, i am." Amon: "good.. Stand up and bend over." She blushes, looking at his thumb on the remote. Proceeds to do as she is told.. Amon: "good girl. Now, close your thighs." She closes her thighs. She knows what's coming next. Amon shoves his member between her thighs, rubbing her womanhood at same time. She squeals, holding her position at building pleasure inside her, bites her lip at slight expression shown to Amon. Amon sees this, grabs her large breasts, gropes them roughly returns with more rubbing them harshly. She lets out erotic moan, blushing redder.

Amon: " doesn't this feels good.. This is what i would do to you.. Along with your virginity." He leans in, hitting her hips hard, lets out a powerful burst of his semen shooting towards the drawer. She explodes in pleasure of joy as she orgasmed from feeling his manhood pulsing, releasing semen. Her juices running down her thighs. Both collapsed on table, panting heavily. Amon grabs her hair, pulls tightly, forcing her to arch her back as her butt pressed against his manhood. Amon: "consider this your second punishment." Cassandra: "y.. yes sir." She cleaned herself up and redressed herself. She wasn't allowed to remove the collar, only Amon himself can. She knows that if she attempted to remove the collar, she would be shocked. She was given map and keys, money for food. She left the building. Cassandra arrived at specific location of the map. This was the downtown area. Building in front of her was very big, yet looked worned down. Upon arriving in her room, it was clear that it was her home. The apartment were spacious, nice and clean. Maybe too nice. she notices the letter on her table next to entrance door. It said, "This is your home now. I have made changes to this apartment so it will stand out from others. Remember, my spies are watching your every move the moment you leave this apartment. They are also equipped with similar remotes if you tried something foolish to escape or break the agreement. They will punish you but i have ordered them to not touch you where i will touch." She gasps with blushing expression. "He.. can't be serious?! he wants to deflower me!" reads additional more.

"One more thing.. in closet, top shelf here is device in box that will allow you to shower or bathe with collar off. But if you leave it off your neck too long, it will alert them to come punish you as well. I expect you to look very.. Radiant."

Cassandra blushes more. "Jeez.. after everything he did, he expects me to comply?" Suddenly the collar activates and shocks her lightly, she shudders.. "W...what. They're watching!" Runs to every window and closes them. "Those bastards!" She walks into bedroom and notices a large flat box with note. She reads the note: "this is the nightgown i expect you to start wearing every night. I will come by soon.." She wonders, opens the box, blushes. "This.. is.. too much!" The box reveals a beautiful silk blue lingerie nightgown that's almost see-through. Forced to wear it this night. She goes to bed with it. Goes off to dreamland...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Violated**

Second night later...

As she slept, a shadow figure entered the apartment late at night. It was Amon. Amon steps inside into her bedroom and pulled the sheets down.. Revealing her breathing large breasts... Amon takes his mask off, revealing the man's face. He undresses everything completely, all naked. Strong broad shoulders, rock hard four piece abs, toned arms, toned legs.. much bigger package than she would realize later.

He slips into her bed smoothly, comfortably with her sexy figure next to him. He looks down at her breasts, fondles them gently.. Cassandra murs, moans softly.. wakes up to him fondling her. She gasps, protests but is silenced by nipple squeezing on both of her nipples. She blushes, gripping the sheets. Cassandra: ".. No... W.. wha.." Amon: "shh.. My dear pet.. Let's have some fun,

Cassandra blushes red, realizing the man is Amon himself, unmasked! Cassandra replies: "A.. Amon?! Ahhh... " followed by erotic moan as Amon sucks on her nipple through her lingerie. Amon sucks tightly, making her feeling good.. Her heightened senses of her body is overpowering her control, causing Cassandra to get wet. Her juices start to flow.. Amon grabs her wrists, puts them above her head. Cassandra and Amon, face to face at last. Blushing Cassandra looks at Amon with trembling lips, paralyzed by his piercing smile. Amon: " you have been bad girl.. Sleeping here for two days and two nights." Before she could answer, Amon kisses her. Silencing her protests once again. Her wrists are tied together to head stand of her bed. Still kissing, locking tongues. She muffled "mmm!" just as Amon gropes her breasts tightly, rubbing roughly. Making her moan, curl her toes.

They both stopped kissing, giving Cassandra a chance to speak. Cassandra: "ah.. A.. Amon... i.. i can explain." Blushing by why she has to explain.. Amon shushes her, "no.. I know what you have been doing.. You were so turned on by our last encounter, you have been tending to your needs." She looked away to her right side, blushing more. Amon grabs her jaw and pulls her face towards his face. "Don't you worry... It's fine. You needed this. so i came here to make you my woman tonight.. personally." Cassandra shaked her head "what?! No no.. P.. please don't..." Amon slide his left hand down to her womanhood, rubbing firmly. Cassandra closes her thighs tightly, but Amon reminds her of remote placed on her nightstand next to her face on left. Amon: "do i need to use this to obey?" She blushes, relaxs as she says, "n.. no. I..i'm sorry sir"

Amon: "good girl. I wouldn't want to use high setting again on you." She bites her lip, blushing at that fact. Amon resumes his rubbing of her womanhood. She tries to ignore it.. but her vagina started to get more and more wetter than before. Amon looks at her, "are you ready to lose it..?" she blushes, cites "no.. Please. I.. I'm not ready!" Amon rebuffs her, "too bad. Because you will tonight!" Pulls her thighs towards him, her crotch meeting his crotch. Amon: "baby, take really good look at this. This is what will take it. I'll make you a woman. Hehe"

She gasps at sight of his massive manhood. She says, "... No way! That thing is too big for me! it's gonna not fit! that.. thing will split me.." Blushing red "please.. Don't." Amon breaks into smile. "I thought you were willing or do i have to make Korra my woman?" with wry smile. Cassandra gets mad, "fine! Fine. Just.. Get it over with" with a frown then sadness. Amon gently rubs her womanhood slit with his manhood's tip, teasing her. Cassandra bit her lips, ignoring with her eyes closed, facing sideways. Amon: " come on, show me how you really feel.. Or i will not give you your release. I will just get up and leave you tied like that."

Cassandra looked at him straight, "don't you dare..." Amon teased her more with her slit, rubbing between her slit but never go inside. "Admit it... Come on babe" she groans as her pleasures overwhelms her. "Stop! Ill say whatever you want me!" Blushing. Amon: "good! You know the words" she rests her head, thinking, "damn it. He got me where he exactly wants. I have.. to give it up to him. He's going to be my first..."

She looked at him, "p..please. I.. want your big hard thing inside me... Make me your woman!" blushing like hell. Amon slid his manhood slowly inside. She gasps, cried and groans. her body trembled, shaking. Amon groans loudly. "oh baby.. you're so tighter than i thought.." Pushing all way down to his hilt. "here we go!" Cassandra screams as her whole womanhood is filled to brim by his manhood. "Ahhhhhh..." she whimpers a little. Her vagina is finally violated, few droplets of blood fall on her bed sheets after entering her. Amon slowly pumps her womanhood, she moans softly reveling in her first pleasure of being woman. Amon speeds up over time. crouched over her, kissing her neck while humping her vagina roughly. Cassandra continues to moan erotically, her womanhood continues to flow, making naughty noises. "Hurry.. Please.. you're driving me crazy. Cum now!" Amon looks at her, smiling. "Now.. now. Act like you really mean it. Beg me.."

Cassandra cried, started to become honest. "Please! Cum inside me! i can't stand it!" Amon lets loose massive load into her. she screams, panting heavily. she suddenly get turned around on her front. Amon: "second round. time to deflower a second flower!" she looked back over her shoulder, "no! Not my butt!" Amon shoves his cum covered manhood deep inside her bum. She screams and cries lot. after hour of butt sex, he cums inside finally. she passes out. Amon pulls out. her both holes completely filled with his load, dripping down on sheets between her thighs. Amon smirks, "who knew that you were amazing choice in this.. you certainly know how to make guy's day or night best" he shoves his manhood back inside her womanhood again. Her passed out state allowed him to enjoy her more. in its passed out state, her womanhood was super relaxed, completely wet and loose. Amon nutted hard inside her again as she wakes up. She exclaimed, "did you just cum inside my pussy again?!" Amon replied, "i sure did!" frees her wrists, begins to fuck her silly again. she screamed and moan all night. by morning, she's all worn out. her body shaking like crazy, "p..please no more..." Then passed out. Amon redresses himself and drops massive bag of money on her table in living room, leaves the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Escape and Unexpected Meeting**

Cassandra wakes up and uses the device to take shock collar off for shower. she takes quick shower, her entire apartment is completely boarded up to prevent Equalists from spying on her. Cassandra uses this opportunity to make her escape.

donning Korra's stolen clothing, putting on her makeshift cowl with sewn-in cape. Covering her clothing easily. She took off quickly and fast, evading her sentries stationed nearby. The shock collar later gives off alarm 10 minutes later. The Equalists comes out in full force to track their leader's prized woman down. Knowing they would search everywhere, she traveled underground completely. As night falls, it proved that Cassandra was very adept at evading his men. Amon was impressed by her resourcefulness and skills to evade detection. He ordered Equalists to break off the search. "She's gonna show up eventually.. But for now, i want her free to do what she wants."

Cassandra came out topside after single night underground. "i'm clear.. it looks like it's all clear. I guess Amon wants me to make mistake. I won't." she headed to local market and looked around each various items from shops. She bumped into Avatar Korra, she kept her cape closed to keep Korra's clothing from being seen by her. Avatar Korra: "sorry, didn't mean to bump into you.." Cassandra: "no, it's okay. I'm sorry too, excuse me" Cassandra passes Korra, and Korra resumes walking until she hears Mako yells. She looked back and saw same girl. Cassandra had bumped into Mako, accidentally released the closed cape. revealing Korra's stolen clothing which was stolen from Air Temple Island few nights ago. Cassandra thinks, "shit!" Then punching Mako in stomach hard, leaving Mako falling to floor instantly. Korra gasps and screams, runs after Cassandra. "Stop Thief! You stole my clothes!" She shouted. Cassandra looked back over her right shoulder and ran. Korra was surprised that Her thief was good runner. Korra and Cassandra ran at breakneck speed through the markets. Bolin, Asami and Mako, Tenzin was riding the Air Bison above the running girls.

Tenzin remarked, "that girl is sure fast!" Asami responded, "Korra needs her to stop.. Can't you stop her guys?" Tenzin said, "it's Korra. She wants to do this by her book." So they watched above. Cassandra and Korra are fast approaching a fence, Cassandra runs ahead at full speed.. jumps into barrel roll then jumping over the fence. Korra was surprised as she ran, smiled at the thought, "that girl is like me... Time to see what she can do" Korra jumps over fence as well. After few jumps over fences and vehicles in the way they faced a dead end. Both girls stopped, faced each other. Cassandra looked at Korra, removes her cowl with cape. Which shocks Korra and avatar team. Korra: "n.. No! You look like me! Mako, Bolin and Tenzin stands next to Korra. Cassandra responds to Korra. Cassandra: "not only do i look like you, i AM you." Korra gasps with shocked face, her left hand covering her mouth in response. Tenzin asks, "but.. If you're her, why are you here?" Cassandra looks away, her right hand turns into closed fist "i came here through the portal.. from my world. But.. ~stares at Boys~ i was naked upon arrival." Rest of boys blushed, Asami and Korra blushed too. "So.. I had to take your clothes Korra.. But." ~looks down~ Korra asks, "but what? What happened?" Cassandra looks at Korra with angry face and tears running down her face. "Amon captured me that same night. He thought i was you. But he saw that i was different. Here, in this world.. You have cyan eyes. In my world, i have brown eyes. That's why i passed as you, but not at close range." Korra recoils, "A.. Amon captured you?!"

Cassandra closes her eyes while looking down. "Yes. But what he did to me was worse." Korra says, "did he take away your bending?!" Cassandra: "no... far worse. ... he.. ~shook her head~ he forced me to take your place as you..." Avatar team was shocked. Korra: "my place? You mean, that guy has fantasies about me?!" Cassandra said sadly, "yes. He does.. his Only main fantasy was to take away your bending.. Korra responded, "how horrible! I don't want him around, hurting innocent people. she invited Cassandra to Air Temple Island.


End file.
